Child
by Androgynous Angel
Summary: Mu was nothingness. And in nothingness, nothing can be seen, nor be. So when Light is given a chance at second life, will he be able to solve the trial before it? Will he be able to protect L's childhood? LightxL HIATUS
1. Reawakening

**Ahh, my second story. I'm rather glad that I'm making another one. Don't worry, though, I'm not abandoning Akanbou no Tenshi. Definitely not. I like Evee too much. He He He...**

**Disclaimer: ...Are? Oh, right. I do not own Death Note. At all. I only own the plot and some random OC's that I throw in.**

~.~

It was dark.

Of course, that was to be expected. Darkness. That was it.

Was it darkness though?

No, it wasn't dark.

It was nothingness.

And in this nothingness, nothing could be seen, nor _be. _Everything here was nothing.

So, just like his surroundings, he wanted to be nothing. To just forget everything. To wade helplessly, and lose all sense of touch and feeling.

And for quite a while, that was how it was. He was nothingness. He didn't even feel his own presence for such a long time.

Yet, somehow... that wasn't the case anymore.

His body twitched, sending a wave of pain through his body. In response, he groaned with displeasure. The displeasure was overrun with confusion.

_I have a... body? I can... feel?_

Slowly, he attempted to sit up. More pain coursed through his body, when he realized he really couldn't get up when nothing actually supported him.

_Damn it...wait. I can... think?_

He opened his eyes, and though he could only see black, he could feel his eyes open. Steadily, albeit painfully, he lifted his hand in front of his face. He could see his hand. It seemed paler than usual, as if his skin was meant to be a darker shade. But why would he think that? It's not like he could remember anything. In fact,...

_Where am I? Why am I here?_

He paused his thoughts, if only for a second.

_..._

_....Who...am...I?_

He screamed, memories flooding his mind like waves. Each image flashed through his mind. Times of happiness, grief, sorrow, triumph, boredom, failure, and so many other emotions attacked his already weak state of mind. His ear-splitting screams filled the darkness, shattering the peaceful silence that was one there. As if re-living his entire life, his cries continued. It seemed like hours, months, or maybe even years passed as this pain brutally corrupted his state of being. Every event, from sorrow to joy, from failure to triumph, and from boredom to ecstatic appeared in his line of sight. He could feel his face becoming wet, as salty tears poured down his face, not just from the pain that he felt within.

He could feel guilt, remorse, _regret _piling onto him like a bombshell, each one harder and more damaging each time it struck him.

It did not last forever. Soon, once his memories set in, the pain slowly dissipated.

_But his feelings did not._

He remembered. Every moment of his life, what _was _of hislife.

But he had no life. Not anymore. There was no life after death. At least, not for him.

For he was Light Yagami, the host of the diabolical Kira, a man who thought himself as God. But he was not God. He was just a killer, a person who murdered over thousands of criminals world-wide. But he didn't just do that.

He destroyed Light's one true friend. The one person who meant everything to him. The only person who could keep up with him, if not besting him, which Light was sure his friend could do.

And yet, Kira saw it as a victory, a victory towards God. But he was no God.

He was a corrupted mortal.

And Light was Kira's greatest victim.

~.~

"Oi, Hotaru, will you stop staring at that damn human?"

A young girl, who looked no more than seven, was hovering over a small hole, which the girl was staring intently at. If one were to look from a distance, it would appear she was merely zoning out. But she was concentrating on something. That something was a human. A human auburn hair and golden eyes.

In response to the call, the young girl looked up to see a young boy her age. "Hikaru, he is not just a 'damn human'. He's our child. We created his soul anyway."

"Yes, I know, but what's done is done. He's dead now, and as the King says, humans don't deserve second chances," Hikaru spat.

"That's only if they really don't deserve it! Our child obviously regrets his actions. Isn't that enough?" She turned her head from Hikaru and continued to observe the still human.

"None the less. Ya know it's frowned upon to help humans, especially after their death," Hotaru sighed. She knew her twin was going to come to this.

"That's only for those that have mess up. Unless you haven't noticed, whenever I'm the cause of divine intervention, it has always helped humans. It is my job, after all." Hotaru stuck her tounge out when Hikaru started mocking her.

"Yeah Yeah. Fine, do what you want. But be careful with this human. You do know he murdered thousands of other humans, right?" He stared at her quizzically.

"Yes, I am fully aware of that. That's why I'm going to the source of the problem, to stop it right there." She replied.

"What? You gonna go back and time to stop Ryuk? Fat chance. No God of Death listens to Angels these days, you know,"

"I do know, but that's not what I'm gonna do,"

"Oh? Then what are ya' gonna do?"

"Let's just say it involves visiting our human friend here."

Finishing her statement, Hotaru placed her hand inside the portal. As if it were water, it started creating ripples. When she took her hand out, she was rewarded with Light Yagami's screams.

~.~

Light sighed. It seemed he was fully in control of his body now, and most of the physical pain had receded. His heart ached. He knew why, but he didn't want to recall. It was too much, really. For now, Light was just going to pry helplessly at questions he highly doubted would be answered.

"So this is Mu..." he mumbled. Nothingness was the realm he was in. Of course he was here. He used the Death Note for his idiotic ideal, became a twisted psycho obsessed with power, and now karma came to bite him in the ass. Just great, right?

So, while he kept on making snarky remarks about himself, he wondered why he was conscience, for lack of a better word. Light thought that, once you were in nothingness, you became nothingness. You couldn't feel, couldn't think, couldn't talk, walk, or anything that actual beings could do. So why was he moving? Why could he think and talk?

Maybe it was an angered god of sorts. He wouldn't be surprised if a god was out to get him; he was haunted by a shinigami during his life time, so there was no reason other gods didn't existed. Quite honestly, he didn't care. So long as he as the others in the world of the living are happy, even without him, he was happy enough.

A thought struck him. He never realized how corrupt he had become. Light wondered how he had gotten so caught up in that game of his. Where did his sanity just...disappear?

_"Ryuuzaki? Ryuuzaki?! Ryuuzaki!!"_

Right. _His _death. That was the very moment he really lost it. The day he lost him.

L.

He didn't realize it until after death, but Light missed him. Everything he thought of reminded Light of him. No matter how he tried to change them, Light's thoughts always ended with L. How he loathed the letter.

Yet, he couldn't hate the man behind said letter.

Light remembered when he didn't have his memories of everything affiliated with the Death Note. He didn't know it at the time, but Light loved those blissful times. Every argument he got into, every playful mini game he played in, all of the little challenges the two threw at each other, he loved it all. For once, he had a challenge.

And he regretted every minute of it.

He regretted being Kira.

He regretted allowing the darkness taking him over.

He regretted hurting so many people that he truly didn't even understand.

And most of all, he regretted defeating L.

Because, in the process, he defeated Light Yagami, and Kira took over.

There was no point on dwelling that anymore though. It's not like it would change anything. All it would do was cause him grief, and though he deserved it, he wasn't really as self-destructive as others would like to think. So, instead he decided to be the cranky bastard and mumble curse words toward whoever was responsible with his current state.

"Those aren't very nice words, Raito Yagami-san," Light spun around when he suddenly heard his name, but he didn't see anything; it was the same nothingness as always. "Over here, Raito Yagami-san," He spun again to the one thing he didn't suspect.

The voice turned out to be another human(Or, at least, he _assumed _she was human). To be more specific, the person was a young girl who looked no more than seven years of age, but the maturity reflected in her golden yellow eyes told him other wise. Her hair was black with blonde streaks with short, cut bangs along very similar to Misa's hair style. However, her hair was also rather long; it reached a little lower than her knees. Her skin was extremely pale, and though it was close, it was not snow white. A black swirl pattern surrounded her left eye, where the tip of the swirl was yellow. She wore a long, thick strapped black dress that flowed down past her knees like her hair. On her dress were small fireflies that appeared as if they were really glowing. Small black socks adorned her tiny feet in a rather complementary matter. However, that was not what caught his eye the most.

Her back seemed to be glowing a bright yellow when he suddenly discovered she had yellow _firefly _like wings. They glittered brightly and flapped a little in what appeared to be an excited matter. A little startled by the wing's sudden movements, he flinched.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I have not introduced myself. My name is Hotaru," the young girl spoke.

_'Hotaru,' _though Light, _'Or, in other words, firefly. Oh, the iron...'_

"There is no point in simply thinking Raito Yagami-san," interrupted Hotaru, "I can hear every single thought that passes through your mind."

Staring at the girl, he stuttered, "R-really?!" before composing himself, "How do you know my name?"

"Well, you are my child,"

"What?" Child? What was this girl claiming that she was older than him?!

"Of course. It's my job as a demigoddess to create human souls and create their lives as their souls wish. It is also my job, after there death, to help them become life again." Shock spread about Light's face, but once again, he gained his composure.

"Then why are you here? Because, honestly, I'm pretty sure a bastard like myself does not deserve another chance at life." He looked at her in a still bewildered expression, but he was also curious.

"That's the thing. I'm giving you what you think you don't deserve- a second chance. You regret your actions and are not acting selfish. You do not want a second chance because you fear of making more mistakes. But, as beings, we all make mistakes. Even gods, although we make fewer than most because we live for so long. That is why I am giving you this chance. I want you to make a life based on the things you have learned from your mistakes." He was surprised, truthfully, but he noticed a small glint in the demigoddess's eyes.

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Light inquired.

"Unfortunately, yes. I don't usually intervene with death, but when I do, most other gods are not pleased. Although it is not against law to intervene with death, but it is frowned upon due to many mistakes made by others in the past. So, you will be put on a trial," her monotonous voice was starting to get on Light's nerves.

"What exactly is this trial?" Light asked.

"You must protect the mental stability of the one most precious to you. You'll go to the beginning of your precious ones adventure. When your precious one is awake, you will follow him as a ghost, or a guardian angel, perhaps. He'll be able to sense your presence, but he will be unable to see, nor hear you, just like other humans. While he is asleep, you'll become a part of his dreams. While in his dreams, you must give him unconditional love and support, no matter what he does. Give advice. Hold him. Do anything. It doesn't matter so long it preserves his mental stability. Do you think you're up to the task, Raito Yagami-san?" She ended her explanation with a question. However, Light wasn't quite sure.

"Can I ask a few questions?"

"Yes,"

"Who is it that I'm supposed to protect? And when does the trial end?"

"You'll know who will protect because he will be the first one you see once it starts. If you are successful, then you're trial will end the day before you picked up the Death Note. If you fail at any point, then you will be immediately consumed into nothingness once more and every change you made will be completely erased and replaced to what it was like before. Now, Raito Yagami-san, would you like to take this challenge?" She stared at Light in such an intense manner that the 'older' man almost felt intimidated by the 'younger' girl.

But now was not the time to think of that. If he took this challenge, he would get another chance at life. If he didn't, he'd be stuck here forever. Not much of a choice really. Besides, if he screws up the trial, it's just as good as rejecting all together.

Did he deserve a second chance? From the looks of it, Hotaru thought so. And if she wasn't joking, she really was a demigoddess. So many thoughts ran through his mind. What if he failed? What if he was really would be doomed with nothingness forever? But, most of all, what if he turned out the same way, even if he one the trial? Yet, despite these thoughts...

"I accept the challenge," Light spoke with confidence. But this confidence was different. It was no longer the prideful confidence that he had during his life. It was a ready confidence, a kind that showed that no matter what, no matter what mistakes he made, he would be on top.

To his surprise, Hotaru's once blank features changed to a heart warming one. It reminded him of a proud mother and her child. Ironically enough, he could feel his own heart warming up as well.

"I knew you would choose this," she said gently, a motherly smile dressing her face. "Before you leave, I would like to give you this." She put her hands in front of her chest and a sudden, gold light grew brighter inside. Soon, the light died out, and in it's place was a gold necklace. Despite the height difference, she managed to put the accessory around Light's neck.

Taking a quick look at the necklace, Light noticed the gold chains wrapped around his neck. The main accessory was a golden topaz that shone brilliantly. The topaz and the chain were also decorated with tiny diamonds. Although it was pure gold and jewels, it wasn't as flashy as Light expected, and instead held an ancient air. This in itself made Light feel more drawn towards it's beauty.

"Hotaru?"

"Yes?"

"Will there be any...side effects?" Light inquired. He didn't really want to look any different, and would rather not have any weird powers or anything...

"Only one. If you succeed the trial, and get your second chance of life, you will be immune to both the Death Note and the Shinigami Eyes. In other words, you can only be killed by normal means and your name and lifespan will not be seen by those with the eyes."

"I see," Well, at least he's not a total freak.

Hotaru chuckled, "No, you are not a freak. Are you ready?" Light nodded, "One more piece of advice: If the angel lives in the light, and the devil resides in the shadows, than it must be the child that leads us out of the dark. See you soon, Light!" She gave him a childish grin.

Before he could respond, he was falling. Looking up, Light noticed Hotaru getting smaller and smaller. As he fell, he noticed his velocity increasing. Gradually, the darkness dispersed to reveal a bright blue sky. He could feel himself fading through the wet, cold clouds, before everything went dark again as he felt the impact of the ground.

~.~

As Light woke, he couldn't help but notice a lack of pain from the from hitting the ground. Although he was a little confused, he assumed that was because he was technically not alive, though not dead, he assumed. He opened his eyes slowly, adjusting to the glaring light from the sun. As he sat up, he heard a small whimper coming from the alley he was in.

Hearing the barely noticeable noise, Light's head swiveled in it's direction.

What he saw devastated him. Before him was a small, no more than five year old boy with wild, black hair, an all too skinny body, and frighteningly familiar, yet lost dark grey orbs.

~.~

**And that, my friends, is the first chapter. I honestly it was more drama than I have every written in a story all my life. Hell yes! I feel accomplished.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I liked writing this. I think I'm gonna write a few chapters before asking for reviews. Remember, reviews are my motivation! You want more, I would like some reviews in return! XD But I'll write anyway.**

**Light: I suggest you give her reviews. It's either happy bouncing off the walls Hoshi or moping emo Hoshi. Happy Hoshi is a hell of a lot better. (Hey an alliteration...)**

**YEAH! WHAT HE SAID! He He...**

**Sayonara! ^^**

**P.S. Oh! If you notice any mistakes, tell me, k? Sank you!**


	2. Lost and Found

**I HAVE BEEN REVIVED FROM THE DEAD! *gets shot from lateness* Okay, I'm dead again....**

**I'M SO SORRYY I DIDN'T UPDATE THIS SOONEEERRR!!!! Just a fact: If you want me to update more quickly, send me messages or something. I have the WORST attention span in the world, especially since said span likes to revolve music. Damn brain...**

**Kudos to whoever reviewed first! I AM SO FUCKING SORRY I FORGOT YOU'RE NAME! But I still give you all my sweets and candy and other sugary shit! (It's not actually shit, don't worry about it)**

**Now, without further delay, to the story!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note. If I did, Light and L would be best buddies, Matt, Mello, and Near would be the greatest threesome in the world, and Raye and Naomi would have babies. Enjoy! **

~.~

_What he saw devastated him. Before him was a small, no more than five year old boy with wild, black hair, an all too skinny body, and frighteningly familiar, yet lost dark grey orbs._

After spotting the young boy, Light edged closer to get a better look. High cheek bones, tangled hair, _holy crap were those developing bags?, _and those dark pools that he called eyes; damn it, it was a mini _L._

As if sensing his presence, mini-L, as Light officially dubbed him for now, backed slowly in the large box he was in. Although the child tried his best to look brave and indifferent, Light could see a sliver of suspicion and fear prominent in the young's eyes. Not being able to help himself, Light smiled with worry he was sure etched in his face. Light whispered sweet, little things in hopes of coaxing the frightened mini-L from his hiding place.

Cautiously, mini-L crawled out of his little box. Mini-L was still suspicious, he could see, but now the fear was replaced with curiosity. Taking a brief look away from mini-L, he noticed a small piece of candy laying on the ground. The wrapper was fairly dirty, but, from the looks of it, the candy inside remained untouched. Judging from the bright pink color, it was strawberry.

In hopes in offering a truce, Light tried moving the candy from it's spot. Although his hand went through it, he noticed it had been nudged a little. As mini-L continued outside of his little haven, Light edged the candy across the ground, careful not to get the item within filthy. Very soon, however, mini-L spotted it, including the nudging.

At first, mini-L just stared at the candy, observing it. When Light realized this, he stopped his notions, waiting to see what the hungry kid would do. Most starving children would jump at the chance at food, but mini-L was cautious. Light could tell the younger noticed him stopped. Finally deciding it was safe, mini-L snatched the candy in a blink of an eye, than backed up into his little box again. He continued to observe his food, most likely looking for any dirt this time, before ripping the wrapper off and popping the candy into his mouth. As Light watched, he couldn't help but hear a soft purr coming from the mini version of his former friend.

Smiling warmly, Light reached into the box. Mini-L sensed it immediately, and thus froze on the spot. Light chuckled softly before rubbing the smaller one's head. Mini-L seemed hesitant in accepting the affection at first, but ended up purring a little bit like before.

Light couldn't help but smile. He hoped each day he could get to see that cute little smile adorn the young's face.

~.~

Light walked beside mini-L as the kid dashed around the streets of London. After staying with the little one for a couple of hours, mini-L managed to gain enough confidence to wander around. Light had urged him to find another place to stay, although he wasn't sure that was what the kid was looking for. He couldn't help but be a little worried as well. Judging from the way Hotaru worded it, he needn't worry about L's own life unless it became threatened by his own mental state.

"Oi! Kid, outta' the way!" Mini-L was suddenly pushed away by a menacing thug in the crowd. Out of panic and fear only a five year old could feel, the child scurried away hastily, while Light glared vehemently at the man. It was too bad he couldn't just beat up the guy...

They finally reached another alley way, where mini-L hid in another box that he managed to find. Curling up into a little ball, the boy sobbed, and though the tears were silent, his body shook helplessly. In a comforting manner, Light reached within the box and caressed the boys back, hoping the boy would let up soon. While sitting in the alley, Light noticed the sun setting, brilliant shades of pink, tangerine, and maroon splashing the sky like a painter's canvas.

"You should probably sleep now," Light whispered, "It's getting dark, and I'm sure you're tired." Feeling, although not quite hearing his words, mini-L settled down and closed his eyes. As he watched the boy's breathing slowed, his shoulder gained some slack, and both L and Light fell into darkness.

~.~

_At first, it was only darkness. There was nothing to be seen, nor heard. But this darkness was different, far different from Mu. It was the rest before the storm..._

_'_That's the correct phrase, right?...' _thought Light. Suddenly, a large gust of wind blew against his body, pushing him further into the depths of L's mind. He shut his eyes on reflex, his body attempting, though failing, to stand ground._

_The wind ceased, allowing Light to move once again. He cracked an eye open, only to be practically blinded by bright light. Clenching them first, he opened his eyelids slowly to allow him to adjust._

_It was completely white. A blank canvas, he supposed. There was nothing in front of him, except for a small mirror. The reflected image was of a small boy, no more than five, with bright, auburn hair, slightly tan skin, clothed with a green sweater, tan pants, and white socks. But what caught him was his face, or, rather, his _lack _of face._

_Instead of seeing his nose and such, he saw a mask. It was a rather simple mask that covered the majority of his face, with the exception of his lips and eyes. Most of the mask was a dark, shimmering blue, except for a white moon pattern surrounding his left eye. Somehow, he knew not to take off this mask._

_Hearing a small creak, he whisked his head away from the mirror to the direction of the noise. He could see the white cut off into direct darkness about ten feet away. It appeared that the white was a cliff and, if you fell at the ledge, darkness is what you would fall into. Light also came to notice a small swing set with only two swings. On one of the swings was a small boy._

_L._

_Mini-L was just sitting on the swing. At first, he seemed still, when he violently shuddered. The ebony-haired boy was shaking, and though he couldn't hear anything, Light knew the child was crying._

_A glint of light caught his eye. Light looked down to see a pink candy, identical to the one he gave the child earlier. Careful not to make too much noise, he picked up the candy, put it in his pocket, and walked over to the boy. He settled himself into the other seat, but Mini-L didn't seem to notice. He continued to sob, and now that Light had a better view, he could bm,ee that his lap was already soaked with tears. Finally, he whispered softly,_

_"Why are you crying?"_

_Mini-L tensed and froze. Behind his mess of hair, Light barely managed to catch a glimpse of his eyes. They were widened in surprise and shock, but he didn't dare look Light in the face. He continued to stare at his lap, as if weighing the options carefully._

_"Why do you want to know?" he whispered carefully, trying to hide his growing anxiety._

_'_Typical old L' _"I think that's fairly obvious, Lawliet," he spoke his name gently, loving the warmth that seemed to surround the name itself. Mini-L flinched at the sudden use of his name, but Light continued, "I care about you."_

_"H-how do you know my name?" Mini-L stuttered, quite pale in the face._

_"Don't friends know one another's names?"_

_"Then why don't I know my 'friend's' name, hmm?" Mini-L deadpanned. Light chuckled, causing the other to stare at him from behind his hair, curiosity flooding his eyes. "So, what is your name? And who are you?"_

_Chuckling again, Light playfully retorted, "I am God's Moon, the one who brings light within the darkness of the night," Mini-L just stared at him, his eyes easily reflecting the words 'Are you serious?'. Light's smug grin shifted to a warm smile. He grabbed the candy out of his pocket and held it out for Mini-L to take._

_"But you may call me Tsuki."_

_..._

_Slowly, but without taking his eyes off the candy, Mini-L stared at the small delight. He shifted his body, as if feeling uncomfortable from the awkward silence shared between the two. Once again, he was weighing his options carefully. _

_After what seemed like minutes, took the candy, slowly this time. However, instead of eating it, he put it in his pocket._

_"Thank you, Suki?" He looked down,"No, it's Tsuki, _not _Suki..." Light laughed._

_"Don't laugh at me just because I have trouble pronouncing your name," He snapped,"What is you're nationality anyway? If you have one, that is."_

_"Well, of course I have a nationality. I'm Japanese," Light replied in an almost smug tone, "What made you think I didn't?"_

_"Well, you are a random being, in which I couldn't possibly conjured up myself, that has suddenly appeared in my dreams. Judging from the way you act and the... authenticity, this couldn't really be a dream, but rather another state of unconsciousness," Mini-L rationalized, raising a thumb to his lips._

_"God, Lawliet, you're only what, five years old, and yet you already have the mentality of an adult!" Light exclaimed. _

_"Well, you don't seem to any different than I. You appear to be my age, if not younger, yet you seem to own a mentality similar to my own."_

_"Yeah, but I don't flaunt it off, unlike you." Giving him a playful smirk, Light directed a challenge to Mini-L._

_"I do not flaunt, Tsuki, I merely state." He accepted the challenge._

_"You're still fairly obvious. At least I act normally," Light jabbed._

_"If you are normal, I dare not find out what strange is," Mini-L taunted back._

_"Really? Because I see 'strange' right in front of me," Light's smirk widened._

_"...that was a low blow, Tsuki," Light heard the small mumble._

_"Ha! 1 to Tsuki, 0 to Lawli!" Grinning, Light punched his fist into the air and cheered._

_"Are you going to create a game out of our bickering? And, really, Lawli?" He stared at Light as if he did something indiscreetly._

_"Yes, I did create a game. And you'd you rather have me call you Lawlipop?" His mischievous grin widened._

_"...No thank you. And, being frank, you're grin is scaring me quite so," Light laughed._

_"Get used to it, Lawli."_

~.~

Stretching and yawning, Light found himself back in reality. He had to admit, it was rather fun spending time with Lawli (He definitely wasn't mini-L anymore). By the time the dream ended, they had already challenged each other numerous times, the score ending 15 to Tsuki, 14 to Lawli. Smiling triumphantly, he yawned again and went over to nudge the little kid....

...only to realize he disappeared.

Jumping up in panic, Light dashed out of the alley way and swiveled his head around, hoping to catch the sight of the ebony haired child. _Oh God, Oh God, where is he Kami-sama?! _He ran down through the crowds, through streets, even through running cars (Thank God he wasn't opaque anymore). He yelled Lawli's name, but he just couldn't find the kid! What to do, oh what to do?!

_Ok, Ok, Stop panicking Light. Surely he has couldn't have gotten that far. _He ran back around the corner, heading back towards the area the two originally resided in. _Ok, stop and think. This is L Lawliet, future world's three greatest detectives we're talking about. Where could he have wondered off to._ Light looked down the sidewalk, still frantic despite his 'calm' thinking. _If I were a five year old genius with the love of sweets- that's it! There's a bakery near by! He might be there! _And, with this sudden realization, Light swished out of the alley once again and headed left, right, left, left again, and right once more. When he whirled the last corner, a flash of sheer black came into his view. Ecstatically, the now older man darted toward the child, when he suddenly spotted-

_Watari?_

Sure enough, a much younger looking Quillish Whammy was coaxing the smaller child with a pastry, a fatherly smile across his features. As Light skidded to halt, he also noticed Lawli's reaction. He was obviously tempted, what with starvation and all, but unlike other children, he gave the almost-elder a cold calculating glance. Most people would only able to see the surface, but being cuffed to the future detective made it much easier for Light to read him. The child's glare was cold and calculating, but it was also laced with fear and caution. Even at such a young age, little Lawliet still had a sense of safety. He was also, occasionally, glancing in other directions, as if waiting for someone else's opinion.

_My opinion,_ Light thought.

Walking up, Light patted the young's head, whispering him to go forward. Lawli sensed it, sure enough, but he was still unsure...

"Don't worry," Light said, "This man is trustworthy. And I promise, I won't leave you." That did it for Lawli.

Slowly, unlike the quick snatch when Light offered him the piece of candy, Lawli took the small pastry in his even smaller hands. He looked at Watari, still wary, but trusting for the moment. The elder's smile widened, when he asked Lawli to come along.

Light didn't really pay attention to anybody else. He didn't pay any heed to the soft coos from the woman, the admiring stares from the children, nor the suspicious glances from the men. There was only one thing he knew in that moment:

Right now, he was there. It was only Watari, the old man who would soon be Lawli's father figure, L Lawliet, the future world's three greatest detectives, and him, Light Yagami, a ghostly apparition officially dubbed 'Tsuki'.

He smiled knowingly; they would have great times, he was sure.

**~.~**

**Soooo, what do ya think? Awesome, Cool, Dramatic, Lame? I'm sure it's the last. My writing style tends to drift. I'm young, cut me some slack- just kidding! He He He.**

**Well, I hope for more reviews! I'm already happy with the number, so I'm fine on that agenda. BUT, with my short attention span, it might be a good idea to encourage me. Just saying.**

**(Oh god I sounded rude D:)**

**Anyways! I'll see you next time! :3**

**(Click it. You know you want to.)**

**|**

\/ 


End file.
